


I Missed You

by VarricTethras



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Inquisitor Carver Hawke, M/M, Prompt Fill, Reunions, Skyhold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarricTethras/pseuds/VarricTethras
Summary: Carver had men fetch Anders from Weisshaupt.





	

Anders’ eyes are filled with tears as he crosses the courtyard. He ignores the whispering of the crowd, ignores Carver standing off to the side, entirely focuses on the man walking towards him. 

Hawke smiles as their eyes meet, a smile as blinding as the sun and just as warm. His steps quicken, eager to hold Anders in his arms again.

Anders slips off his horse, pausing to watch Hawke’s long strides bring the man ever closer to him. He’s mesmerized by the look in Hawke’s eyes, steps forward- and then - Hawke’s there, pulling him into his arms, kissing him. 

Anders sighs into the kiss, pressing himself against his lover. He feels whole again, wrapped up in Hawke’s arms. He forgets the watching crowd, forgets everything but the man holding him. 

Hawke laughs disbelievingly against Anders’ lips, murmurs, “I can’t believe you’re really here.” 

“I’m here, and I’m not letting you leave my side again.” Anders kisses from Hawke’s lips up his jawline and the moan that pulls from Hawke is enough to have the Inquisitor interrupting.

“I get that it's been ages but can you not- publicly. There’s fancy private chambers for that.” Carver mutters.

Hawke turns to face him, smirking. “You’re just jealous, of me, for having Anders.”

“Not really, no. I’ve got my own boyfriend, a shortened lifespan and a fancy glowing hand! Beat that, brother!” Carver deadpans, mimicking the competitive nature of his younger self.

Anders laughs, but pushes Hawke towards the heart of Skyhold. “Show me your chamber.”

“That’s what he said.” Hawke kisses Anders again, not breaking the kiss as he pulls him along. 

“Maker.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing I've written in ages.


End file.
